


Moominmamma to the whole Valley

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: the moomins
Genre: Other, The moomins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid
Summary: This is Duck's fault.





	Moominmamma to the whole Valley

It was a stormy night, and Moominmamma had stayed up late to finish her knitting. Moomin was in bed, probably fast asleep due to a long day of berry picking in the sun,but after the sun followed the rain, and with the rain, thunder and lightning. Sniff had come over at the very beginning of the storm, soaking wet and shivering. Asking if he could stay the night at moominhouse.   
Moominmamma had given him a towel to dry off with, and then hot chocolate for both Sniff and Moomin, before tucking both into bed. Moomin in his own room, and Sniff in the guest room.  
She was knitting scarves for the children, as this spring and the summer was turning out to be particularly windy and she didn't want any of them to get too cold. She had already made Moomins and little My's and currently was doing a purple scarf for Snorkmaiden.  
"My what a storm" she said to herself. Every so often there would be a flash of lightning and then following the loud rumbles and crash of thunder. She hoped the chimney was secure with the winds.  
Moominmamma set her knitting down and picked up the lantern,she was just about to go to bed when she heard a crack outside. Hurrying over to the window she looked around, trying to spot the source of the noise until- oh dear, a branch had fallen onto Snufkins tent.

Moominmamma ran out of the door and towards the bridge, lantern in one hand, the other covering her face from the rain.  
"Snufkin!? Are you alright?"  
Something wriggled within the tent and out came Snufkin, miraculously not crushed by the tree, but without his hat, he remained in the entrance of the tent as he tied his boots on.  
"I'm not hurt thank you Moominmamma, the cards said that if I didn't stay in my tent tonight I might get sick, and that I wouldn't get hurt if I did. I suppose they were right in a way."  
"Well you can't stay there now, and we can't stay out in this storm, do you want to come up to moominhouse?"  
Snufkin looked thoughtful, "Are you sure you have room? I'm certain Sniff passed by just as the rain started."  
Moominmamma thought for a moment, before nodding, "If you grab your rollmat I can get some spare blankets and pillows out. You can stay in moomins room."  
Snufkin nodded and smiled, turning back into the tent and pulling out his mat. Moominmamma also saw him pocket his harmonica before coming out.  
"Is that everything?"  
"Ah, my hat! Just a moment." Snufkin crawled back in, keeping his boots poking out as to not get mud inside the tent. "It appears to be trapped under the branch, if I just." Moominmamma saw the branch lift slightly but then heard a rip, Snufkin came back out holding a crushed and slightly torn hat.  
"Well, I suppose it's better my hat than me." He says. Moominmamma nods and the two walk back to Moominhouse.  
As soon as they are inside moominmamma sits Snufkin by the embers of the fire and works to relight it. Handing him a towel and making hot chocolate to warm him up. Once she is done she hands him the mug and sits beside him.  
"In the morning we can lift that branch off and I can patch over any holes there might be."  
"Thank you Moominmamma."  
"Oh, and your hat too."  
"That might be a bit more difficult, it was one of a kind." He says.  
"Well we can always try." She says. She then stands up and takes hit mat upstairs, presumably to set up his bed for the night.  
Snufkin looks outside at his tent, morning would only tell how bad it was. The rain was probably getting inside now. He looked back at the fire moominmamma had lit, enjoying the warmth. He toed his boots of and warmed his feet. He almost dosed off until moominmamma came back downstairs.  
"All ready now Snufkin."  
"Thanks again Moominmamma." He stood up, moving his boots to by the door so no one would trip over them, following Moominmamma upstairs. Tiptoeing as to not wake anyone up, and opening the door to moomins room extremely slowly.  
"You sleep well Snufkin and be sure to join us for breakfast in the morning."  
"Oh I will."  
"Goodnight Snufkin."  
"Goodnight Moominmamma."


End file.
